1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a propelling device of a ship or boat principally used for sports and leisures, and more particularly to a small ship which is simple in construction and which can efficiently run by human power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ships which can be run by human power heretofore developed include those in which an oar is pulled by hand and in which a pedal is stepped by foot to rotate a water wheel, and the like.
However, the ship in which an oar is pulled by hand has good propulsive efficiency but both hands are occupied pulling the oar, and therefore, other operations cannot be performed. In addition, the ship of the type in which a pedal is stepped by foot to rotate a water wheel has a problem in that the construction thereof is complicated and yet the propulsive efficiency is poor and the operator becomes easily tired.